Godly Illusion
Nun Fu Helena charged at Nyx, clutching her hands into fists, while Nyx simply chuckled as she sent her shadows to charge at her. Helena managed to swiftly evade the shadowy tendrills, and as she dodged the last one, she jumped up, above to land directly towards Nyx, who used the shadows around her as a shield. "Halle-fuckin'-lujah! Barefoot!" Helena shouted as she clashed with Nyx's shadow shield, not managing to break through it, however, she stood on top of it, as she grinned towards Nyx "How much ya wanna bet I can...bend this lil' ol' shield a' yours?" Helena said as she put her hand on the shadow, saying "Darkness-Make: Sword" In an instant, the shadows that formed the shield reformed itself as a sword, stabbing the ground, as Helena balanced herself on its hilt. It was a perfect copy of a sword, with the only exception being its black color and shadowy aura. Nyx was shocked, as she was almost hit by the blade, suddenly, her confident expression became a horrified, panicked one "Keep calm...Keep clam, it didn't hit you. So, keep calm" Nyx thought to herself, taking a deep breathe before calming down and looking at Helena with her confident expression again "Do you really think this will change anything? You fool! You can't as easily to whatevere you wish with a God's shadow!" Nyx delcared, as the shadow sword "evaporated", disappearing as tendrills rose from the ground, latching onto Helena, grabbing her arms and legs and not letting her go, it was...quite erotic from a bystander's view. "Ah~" Helena let a slight moan, as Nyx couldn't help but feel awkward in this scenario "You can't even properly massage me! Dammit!" Helena shouted as she grabbed onto two of the shadowy tendrills grabbing her arms "So, make like a duck, buck" She said as she used the same Darkness-Make spell again, turning the tendrills into swords, cutting herself free from the ones grabbing her legs, as she began to fall down she held the two swords together "Darkness-Make: Hammer!" She declared, as the two swords joined into one black hammer, hitting the ground as she landed on it, leaving a small crater but also softening her fall. Nyx saw as Helena stood up holding the hammer, completely unscatched "So, who's God got what on who?" Helena said, as the hammer turned to darkness and disappeared "Now then...Let me tell you something, child" Suddenly, Helena's expression and voice became..soft and somber "No matter what you, or we humans, do, or how hard you try and how far you go, we'll never stand on the same turf as God, for the simple reason, that we weren't made that way" Yet she quickly returned to how it previously was, uncaring and grinning "But you lot who think otherwise, who think they've achieved a proper rank as a God, are just stuck in an illusion. A Godly illusion would work better, no?". "Silence, you!" Nyx snapped as the shadows in the area began to gather around her, forming as a much larger dome, with several shadowy tendrills growing from it, as well as several snake-like heads "I will show you the power of a God!" Nyx declared, as she sent the many tendrills and snake heads towards Helena, who simply grinned widely as she charged towards her. As Helena got closer more and more tendrills and snake heads came after her, when she became surrounded, she quickly put her hand on the ground saying "Darkness-Make: Shell" As the darkness on the ground formed as a shell around her, and she continued to charge while being protected by the shell, as she was hit, she maintained her ground and didn't fall. Once she reached the dome, the shell disappeared, standing infront of the dome, seeing Nyx safe within it. "Now what? You might managed to change the shadow's form, but that won't help when there are more oppurtunities to kill you in here" Nyx said, her expression became angered and her tone becoming serious. Helena chuckled as she took a stance, lowering herself a few inches, putting her left open palm forward, while the other one was further away to the back, in a claw-like form, her fingers cracking as she did so. "Nintai!" Helena shouted, as she thrusted her right hand forward, hitting the dome, as a shockwave occured, breaking open a whole in the dome, and a shockwave surrounding a large radius of the area, that even people inside the houses felt it. Nyx looked terrified as Helena walked into the dome, instantly sending more tendrills at her, however, Helena simply grinned wider as she clutched her hands into fists "Jin!" Helena declared punch the tendrills as they simply "broke, when they were hit, continuing to do so until she was face to face with Nyx. "Hello, child" Helena said, grabbing Nyx by her neck and lifting her up "Go ahead, send your shadows at me, show me you're a God! C'mon! What're ya waitin' for?!" Helena shouted as she began to strangle Nyx, though Nyx suddenly grinned, as she her body disappears into shadows, showing it was just a clone "What?!" Helena quickly turned as Nyx was standing outside, grinning as the dome began to close on Helena, becoming smaller and smaller, until it was pitch black. "Shadow God's Punishment" Nyx said, as shadowy tendrills gathered around the dome, as it continued to shrink. Killer "Daddy! Daddy!" Lilith cried as she shook Amon's arm, as he slowly regained consciousness, having crashed through a building, he was surrounded by rubble. When he woke up, Lilith quickly hugged him, crying on him "Daddy, you're okay!". "I'm..not your...daddy..." Amon said, still trying to regain full consciousness as he stood up, suddenly feeling the pain on his right arm, knowing it was broken from how it was crushed by Nyx "Dammit...Beast, you can't use Telekinesis with a broken arm right?" Amon asked Beast "No, sadly, the pain will make it hard for me to concentrate" Beast replied. "Daddy, what's happening?" Lilith asked as she clutched onto his jacket. Amon patted her head, with her right arm no less, to comfort her. "Why did you come down here?" Amon asked Lilith, who simply looked away. "I woke up and no one was home, I was scared....but I heard something from outside and thought it was you...so..." Lilith replied with a low voice, feeling somewhat ashamed and guilty for what happened to Amon. "Alright, go home now, I'll be back soon" Amon told Lilith, walkning outside the house. "You might not want to do that" An old man's voice came from within the house, as an old man wearing his pajamas, holding a lantern and a plate of cookies walked in "You're arm is broken, my daughter checked it, you really need a doctor or it'll get worse" The old man explained to Amon, as he gave Lilith the plate of cookies. "....Why....do you care?" Amon asked the old man "Why do all of you care? You all know me and Lamia are criminals, you see the Rune Knights come and go, you see the attempts to capture her...so why do you care about us?". "Well, let me ask you this, did you ever do anything to us? Do you ever plan on harming us? No? See? That's our answer. We don't fight people who did nothing to us. Lamia lives with us, she talks to us, and we treat her not as an outsider, but as another family member, this entire town is a family, and whoever lives here is family" The old man replied to Amon "Now, take your daughter and find a doctor if you want to keep that arm". Amon did as the old man said, carrying Lilith and teleporting away, but not to a doctor, to the hotel, putting Lilith down on the sofa and quickly getting a first aid kit, bandaging his broken arm before getting ready to leave "Daddy, no! Don't leave me again! Please!" Lilith shouted to Amon, stopping him. "I'm...I told you already...I'm not your dad" Amon said, teleporting back to town, seeing the pitch black dome getting much smaller, as the tendrills continued to crash it, as Nyx simply watched it in glee. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Fairy Tail: Vice Category:Storyline